


Killua x Gon - Book Of Oneshots

by PewCryBusOsh



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Swearing, vulgar scenarios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PewCryBusOsh/pseuds/PewCryBusOsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Go on a ride through different prompts of oneshots starring Gon and Killua~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Some x Dreams x Can x Come x True

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #1: A very sexually frustrated Gon has a certain reoccurring dream that can change everything.

_Sapphire eyes darting over his body in desire, tongue flickering over his top lip. The lovely feeling of arousal thrummed throughout their loins._

_The soft lips pressing upon his skin, making him unable to hold his low but audible gasps, a blush coloring his cheeks._

_The lips ascending, and running a slick tongue down the earlobe of the submissive other.  
Playful, but flirtatious hands ran across his skin, earning more low cries._

_Their bodies eased together, entrancing them in a sensual dance. Moving more insistently with every graze._

_"Kiss me."  
He looked up at his lover with snowy white hair and beautiful blue eyes; letting himself ebb away as the lips pushed against his own._

_~~~_

Gon sat up instantly, eyes darting around the room. Calming down when Killua was still sleeping next to him.

Getting up quietly, he got on the computer when he realized Killua couldn't see Gon from the bed in this position.  
And so, getting right down to business with little to no caution, he unbuttoned his boxers and pulled his eight inch length from the depths of the dark blue fabric.

He teased the head's slit with his thumb and index finger; letting strangled moans escape past his lips.

Then, he reached across the computer table and grabbed the lotion. Squeezing the bottle, a fair amount fell into his palm. Pumping his hand up and down, lathering it well; he was trying to be quiet.

But it was hard to keep the lotion lathering noise and hoarse gasps to a minimum.

"Having fun I see." Killua leans over the back of the computer chair and peers at Gon's impressive hard on.

Gon, frozen in his tracks had avoided eye contact. He was embarrassed since he got caught red handed.

It was his fault for not doing it in a more secure location. He berated himself.

"Wipe all that lotion off."

Gon obeyed, although he wasn't sure why.  
When all the lotion was wiped away with his nearby jacket ( _he could wash it later_ ) Killua turned the computer chair the opposite way. 

It all happened so fast with Killua kneeling down in between Gon's legs.

His soft pink lips wrapped around Gon's girth and his head started bobbing.

Gasping more loudly, Killua took in the majority of his member, no gag reflex whatsoever.

Gon clenched a fistful of his best friends messy hair, praising him. "Y-You're so good..." he licked his dry lips, "At...this."

Gon thought it was impossible to get more hard, but apparently not, since his member perked up ever so slightly.

Killua sucked and stroked, his cheeks seemingly hollowing out as he went deeper.  
His objective was to satisfy Gon for now, although Gon would most likely question about this afterward.

They were living together and yet neither of them could come out and confess how they felt about one another. And even if they weren't together and the best of friends; Killua knew something was off about Gon.  
Maybe this whole situation would take a load off and fix their problems for them.

In the morning's, Gon would usually sit up extremely fast with his heart rate wavering.  
Then he'd immediately take a shower.

But after months of living with Gon, he just recently started showing this behavior 2 weeks ago.

Gon would greet Killua after his shower, his face flushed always and him complaining about an endless cramp in his hand.

And now, Killua knew why Gon's hand would cramp so often. That was proof that Gon pleased himslf in the shower. But the reason that caused him to do it was still unknown.

Killua figured it had something to do with any certain dreams Gon had.  
One's that would cause him to be flustered and would release his desire in a frenzy while bathing.

Killua was pulled out of his thoughts as Gon pulled at his hair.

"So good... i'm gonna-"

Preparing himself, he aloud his mouth to be filled up but swallowed it instantly.

He ran his hand around Gon's length one last time before licking his fingers, making Gon blush.

"Mind telling me what you were dreaming about?" Killua smirked.

"Well... uh- I.." Gon twiddled his thumbs. "W-We had sex previous times in my dreams..." Gon looked away.

"Well what if we made that reoccurring dream come true?" Killua picked Gon up and gently tossed him onto the bed.

He stripped down to his boxers and crawled atop of Gon.

"Kiss me." Gon gazes passionately into Killua's blue eyes, a fire swelling and burning in the pit of his stomach.

The white haired teen leans in and captures Gon's lips in his.

 


	2. I x Love x You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2: It's so easy for Gon to tell Killua that he loves him with no shame. But for Killua, everything doesn't come as easy.

Gon had never really shown shame in anything, holding his pride and defiance.

Killua on the other hand had always kept to himself and didn't let anyone know his true intentions.

Being in a relationship with Gon made him think how comfortable he should be, but being with him made him nervous and uneasy. He wondered if he was good enough for Gon and pleased him enough.

_Was he being too neglectful?_  
_Too clingy?_

Thoughts like this always swam through his mind. And he couldn't help but doubting himself.

Gon has told Killua many countless times how much he loved him, _but would Gon get sick and tired of a bashful Killua who wouldn't tell him anything back?_  
Killua worried about things like that.

"Hey, Killua?"

The light haired boy was pulled out of his thoughts. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

Killua froze, his throat went dry and he gulped. Once again, he couldn't bring himself to say it.

How many times had Gon confessed his love? Over 9000?  
Killua hasn't even said it once. He felt pathetic and fell into an abyss of self pity.

"Are you okay?" Gon questions and brushes Killua's hair out of his face with nimble fingers.

"I-I uhh...everything's fine." He tried his best to grin cheerfully, but failed since he was disheartened. 

"Don't lie to me. I can tell by your troubled expression." Gon caressed Killua's cheeks with both his palms, able to see right through his intentions when others couldn't even see it. Not like Gon. Gon was light and shined through anything dark and murky.

"Do I have to talk about it?"

"Well talking is part of being in a relationship... but you don't have to." Gon felt like Killua was going to give him bad news, but he did want to know what was actually going through Killua's mind.

So Gon began drowning in worry by this point; and Killua was suffocating in self doubt.

A ringing began screeching in his ears; cringing and flinching in shock, he looked at Gon who seemed unphased.

Which meant the ringing was taking place in the depths of his own brain.

Gon looked at Killua. "You don't seem okay. Please tell me what's wrong." The strain of worry and concern in Gon's tone made him tense.

At first, barely above a whisper, he confessed. 

"I-I love you."

And since Gon was like a canine and had super sharp hearing, he heard every word spoken. He even heard a little shaky breath escape Killua's throat.

"You... did you just..?" Gon clearly heard him the first time but wanted to clarify this moment to know it was true that the day had finally come.

Killua huffed out a sigh and said it louder. "I love you."

The white haired boy clenched a fistful of his shorts, his cheeks dark pink.

Gon pulled him into a tight embrace. "I love you too, Killua~"

"You made me say it again on purpose didn't you? You heard me the first time..." He pushed Gon away slightly, just enough for him to glare at Gon with his teeth bared.

"Did you do it because of selfishness?"

"No, reassurance."

Killua face-palmed, he quirked a brow and leaned in for a kiss.

Their lips met chastely and he pushed Gon down on the couch, kissing his neck and jawline lightly.  
Killua wasn't afraid any longer, he finally confessed and that was that.

After he confessed, it was like a burden lifted off his shoulders and he simply pushed the thought away and kissed Gon like it was the last day to be alive.  
And since Gon made him say it a second time, he was a bit more confident.

He sat up and stared into Gon's amber colored eyes, smiling. 

Gon was the absolute love of his life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter! Yay~ I hope you all are enjoying yourselves while reading this and got the over 9000 reference ^.^  
> Most of it was written out already from maybe a year ago? And I found my notebook containing all of this lovely oneshots and thought to upload it for your eyes :) See you in the next one!


	3. High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #3: Gon's boyfriend, Killua, has nothing better to do than to smoke pot. But however, he was still very entrancing.

Gon complained about how rarely he could go to Killua's mansion. But it was understandable when you have a family of assassins.

"You come to my house all the time!" He kicked his feet in the air slightly as they were seated on a bench.

"And i'd prefer if it stayed that way." Killua tells him as he rolls up his long sleeves.

"Are you hot in that?"

"Sometimes. I'm pretty accustomed to the heat it causes."

"You're crazy!"

"You must like crazy people." Killua chuckles and pats Gon's thigh.

"Of course~"

"I sure like crazy people too." Smirking, Killua kisses Gon's cheek.

"Killua." Gon looked seriously at his dear boyfriend. "I want to go over to your house."

Killua noticed the determination shining in his deep brown eyes and sighed. "No changing your mind, huh?"

"Definitely not."

Killua hides his hands back in his pockets. "Fine. Let's go."

Gon stared at the back of Killua's head as he led them to a bus stop. They sat and Gon threw a hand around Killua. 

After some time, they entered the bus and rode to Kuckuroo Mountain where Killua's home was located. Killua groaned.

"My family is such a hassle. Although, Alluka is pretty great." His face beamed happily when he spoke of his sister.

Walking down a long trail, they ended up at the front door. And even though Gon has already seen the house few other times, he still stared at the mansion in amazement.

"Ready?" Killua questions, since he knows how his mother and Milluki could get when Gon was over, he wanted Gon to be prepared beforehand.

"I'm fine. Whatever they throw at me, I can take."

The corner's of Killua's lips tugged upwards ever so slightly, and he opened the door.

Gotoh greeted them and shut the door behind the pair.   
Gon followd Killua to his room and couldn't help but study how tall and lanky his boyfriend really was.

He opened another door, which Gon recognized to be Killua's room; which was dim and rigid cold.

"Damn. What temperature do you keep this room?"

"Who knows. Down really low apparently." 

Gon shivered and sat on the edge of the bed, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders.

"Ha, wuss." Killua laughed, and Gon stuck his tongue out playfully at Killua. He closed the door and plopped into his computer chair, scooting to his desk.

He reached into his drawer and pulled out a container, he undid the top and pulled a few buds out.

"The fresh green..." Killua grinned and studied the bud close, making him go cross eyed.

"You're obsessed."

"It's not something to be obsessed over, it is, a way of life. You should know, you like it don't you?"

"You prove a point there..."

Killua broke it up and pinched some between his index finger and thumb, packing his alien looking pipe.

"I named this one Obsidian." He gestured to the glass he held, it was pitch black.

"That's really cool." Gon was too entranced by how nice Killua looked doing something he loved. He watched Killua's nimble fingers joyously pack a bowl and begin lighting it up.

Gon remembered the first time they smoked together. Three years before and they are 18 now?

Killua blew smoke out of his nose and tossed the lighter onto the bed next to Gon, he reaches over and hands the pipe to him as well.  
Taking it, he hit it like taught and passed it back to Killua.

And it stayed that way for a while for until it was cashed.

Killua blew the ashes out and onto his carpet floor carelessly.  
He got up and sat next to Gon.

"Damn you're so cute." Killua says, looking over Gon's features.

The ridge above his mouth, the way his dimples appeared and disappeared. Everything about Gon was perfect to him in every way, and he loved it.

His eyelids grew heavier, and pot aftertaste was left sitting in their mouths. Exhaling peacefully, he layed his head on Gon's shoulder.

A warm vibe was placed in the room. They were growing tired, so they layed down and cuddled.  
They remained awake, and talked, still holding one another dearly.

Their noses were touching, and they were staring into each other's eyes fondly.

His lips curved up, and so, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Gon's.

They developed and escalated into a rough make out session.  
Gon's hand was grasping at Killua's hair, and Killua's hand tracing the darker haired teen's jawline.

The taste's of one another grew strong and overwhelming. They were high on pot and drunk on one another.

Killua let out a throaty groan and pulled Gon's body closer, running his hand down the muscular chest and abs of his boyfriend.

Then, a knock resounds from the door.

"Killua. Mom needs to see you." He could hear Illumi's voice.

Killua sighed but looks at Gon.

"Goodness, I am not high enough for this right now." He whispers.

Killua got up quickly and rushed over to his desk.

Fumbling, but still nimble and skilled, he packed another bowl and lit it up; taking a hit before handing it over to Gon and called out to Illumi.

"Tell mom i'll be there in a minute!"

Killua tossed the lighter to Gon. "Don't smoke it all while i'm gone and don't fall asleep on me."

Gon nodded as Killua left, obeying his boyfriends wishes.

When he got back, Gon was staring at the ceiling, mouth wide open. "Is my ceiling that interesting to you?"

Gon sat up in and instant and stared cutely at Killua. His eyes were dark and his voice was rugged when he spoke. "Sorry, I zoned."

Laughing, Killua locked the door so no one could interrupt the two lovers.

Plopping down on the bed, Killua questions where the pipe is when he spots it on the table.

Reaching over his boyfriend, he grabbed it.

When he pulled back, Gon ran a hand over Killua's stomach.

"I like your abs."

"Thanks, I like them too."

"You're so full of yourself."

"I'm stating my honest opinion." He laughed heartily.

He took a few hits, then passed it back to Gon.

"Hey Killua, do you have any snacks?"

Gon knew Killua would hide snacks in various places in his room, and so he asked.  
Sighing due to Gon, but it wasn't an irritated sigh, it was a sigh of fondness. He got up and reached into his drawer, bringing out a bag of chips and tossing it into Gon's lap.

"You're glad you are my boyfriend."

"Well I started out as your best friend, so you have no choice but to share."

"Oh is that so?" Killua grabs the chips back and held them out of Gon's reach.

Gon glares at him and stands, comparing one another's height. Although they used to be the same height at a younger age, Gon hit a growth spurt and ended up being taller than Killua.

Gon looked down at an amused Killua who was smirking.

"What are you looking so smug about?"

"You. You're funny."

"Yeah?" And after that, Gon grabbed Killua by the wrists and slung him onto the bed resulting in the chips bag falling to the floor.

Gon slowly crawled atop Killua.

Killua's knee instinctively went up and braced themselves against Gon's sides as one of Gon's legs pressed between Killua's legs as he leaned forward. He pinned Killua's wrists, staring at his face that was well sculpted.

His full pink lips glistened in the light of the room.

Leaning in, he kisses Killua hard on the mouth and grinds against him roughly.

Killua moaned into Gon's mouth, loving how Gon pushed down against him. The faint smell of cologne and pot filled his nose and he further let Gon ravage him.

Gon then kissed down his throat, but soon pulled away.

Killua simply stared up at Gon with flushed cheeks and red marks faintly appearing on Killua's pale skin.

"I'll settle your want later."

"You damn tease." Killua sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

"Always." he smiled, "Let's go to bed. I'll eat those chips tomorrow."

And by bed, he meant make love right then and there. And so, Killua immediately turned off the light eagerly and stripped.

The making love commenced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thought I would go ahead and post since it hit 12 AM. I don't necessarily have an update schedule except for the fact that i'll try to update everyday! Thank you! See you all in the next one, reads/ kudos/ and comments are highly appreciated~


	4. Intense x Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #4: Gon invites Killua over, when things begin to escalate.

Gon happily texts Killua as he lays on his stomach, feet swaying back and forth in the air.

_**Gon** \- You should come over_

_**Killua** \- Is it all right with Aunt Mito? _

_**Gon** \- I didn't ask, but I'm sure she's okay with it. You're my best friend so you're always welcome! _

**Killua** \- _Alright. I'll head over there soon_

 **Gon** \- _Bring some lube while you're at it_

 **Killua** \- _What?!_

 **Gon** \- _It was a joke_

 **Killua** \- _Sure it was..._

 **Gon** \- _It was!_

 **Killua** - _I'll be there fast. Godspeed~_

 **Gon** \- _K_

Sure enough, the doorbell rang and Aunt Mito sent Killua upstairs to Gon's room. 

"Oh hey." Gon greeted when Killua opened the door, letting himself in.

Gon was busy playing video games, but paused it to look at Killua whom was sorting through his bag. Then, he drops a bottle of lotion on Gon's bed.

"Wh-What?!"

"You said to bring lotion." He says very casually.

"I was just joking!!" Gon flailed his arms around.

"Well I brought it anyway. We can use it later so it doesn't go to waste."

Gon just stared, mouth agape at Killua. "You're not serious are you?"

"I am only if you are."

They stared at each other for a moment. Blue eyes against brown. "I-I never did any of that before... but we uh- we can try."

Gon resumed his games with a blush on his face. His lips were dry and his heart was thudding inside his rib cage rapidly.

_What was this feeling?_

_"_ Just don't make this weird." Killua says, like doing things with Gon wouldn't be a surprise. 

"How can I not?" Gon questions, keeping his eyes on the screen before him.

"It's fine, really. Aunt Mito can't hear though."

_Gah, Gon forgot all about her presence._

Killua put a finger to his lips and flopped onto the bed like they hadn't just planned to do anything later that night while Gon had a fluttery feeling flitting around inside of him.

He was the one who **'jokingly'** asked for lotion. And now all he could think was _'Holy shit.'_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

After hours of raging over his game, and Killua snoring loudly, Aunt Mito called them down for dinner.  
Gon shook Killua lightly by one of his shoulders, and without warning, Killua grabbed Gon around the waist and slung him onto the bed as well.

Killua opened his eyes to find Gon on top of him. "Oh."

Their gaze merged, and Gon could feel himself leaning forward.

 _'What am I doing?'_ He wondered.

Then, Aunt Mito called out again, making Gon jump and fall off the bed, bringing Killua down with him.

They stood, unphased. "It's time for dinner."

Both the boys clambered downstairs and sat at their seats, letting Aunt Mito serve them.

Killua snorted when he saw red peppers on his plate, he looked up to see Aunt Mito smiling at him. "You did this on purpose didn't you?"

"Oh, but I didn't slave over a hot stove for nothing."

"Yes, You did." He forked the peppers off of his plate and onto Gon's.

Aunt Mito let out a sigh.

"You're the one who made them when you know I dislike them."

"Why do you dislike them so much anyway?" She asked as she sat down to eat as well.

"My mother used to give me red peppers filled with poison. They tasted disgusting."

Aunt Mito withdrew from the question with wide eyes and shoveled a forkful of the food into her mouth.

Killua let out a breathless sigh. "Thanks anyway."

They continued to eat within a comfortable silence, but Gon's mind was screaming relentlessly.  
 _'What am I going to do?! We go to bed right after this! I mean... I am a bit curious but Aunt Mito might catch us!'_

Dinner was finished soon enough, Gon offered to do the dishes but Aunt Mito insisted it was fine and they should get to bed.

Killua snickered when they were behind Gon's bedroom door. "You tried to avoid this didn't you?"

Gon averted gaze.

"It's fine Gon. If you think it'll hurt... well..." He didn't finish the sentence, totally not reassuring Gon whatsoever, pushing him towards the bed.

"B-But.." Killua cut him off by kissing him unexpectedly. They both fell to the bed in an instant.

Their kiss turned into a frenzy, trying to give and take at the same time was difficult.

They broke apart only for a second to strip one another of their shirts. But they quickly pushed their lips back together. Killua ran his hands down Gon's chest and flat abbed stomach, and he began to fumble with the button of his shorts.

Soon enough, Gon helped Killua take the shorts off and threw it to the floor.

_'What if Killua is as nervous as me? But covers it up?'_

Gon is caught off guard when Killua squeezed his length.

"Wow. I-Impressive." Killua stares in amazement.

"S-S-Stop it! You're embarrassing me!"

Killua leaned forward and took Gon's member in his mouth. Gon's breath hitched and he looked down at Killua, hazy eyes. "K-Killua..."

When he moaned out his name, Killua's cheeks settled pink. He was hard at work for pleasuring Gon.

After a while of blowing Gon, he pulled away. His lips glistened with saliva as he stared at Gon with heavy lidded blue eyes.

Not saying as much as one word, he reached over and grabbed the bottle of lotion he brought.

He popped open the lid and squeezed the liquid into the palm of his hand, giving himself a good portion, he began massaging Gon's length until the lotion clung and coated his foreskin.

Gon bit his lip to keep his moans at bay, but a whimper eased itself passed Gon's lips, something he couldn't help but do.

His hand found it's way into Killua's hair, tugging at the white silvery locks. He made Killua groan as he pumped Gon's length continuously.

Finally being well lathered, Killua challenged himself to see how far he could take in Gon's length. So he leaned forward and eased himself all the way down Gon's shaft.  
He was surprised, but he did have a poor gag reflex that hardly worked. Maybe it was all that poison that burned his throat.

Which he was glad to have in this situation.

Gon watched him in amazement in how far he could go. Killua added his hand in on the action while he blew as well. Adding faster pumping, Gon developed a warm churning in his abdomen.

He began to get overwhelmed, gasping and panting in pure bliss.

Killua continued to do the same motions somehow increasing his speed.

Gon allowed himself to be consumed in this moment, and let the warmth that overcame his length to spurt out into Killua's mouth.

After Gon has his climatic moment, Killua pulled back. He took a moment before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Hehe... you taste sweet." He grinned cheesily at Gon.

"You-You swallowed it?"

"Of course. I cleaned the evidence away. Aunt Mito won't find out now."

Gon let his eyes wander over Killua's body, spotting the bulge he had through his jeans and the wet spot displayed in the front.

"K-Killua..."

"The outside will dry by tomorrow morning, through the inside will be a mess." He tapped his chin, pondering.

While Killua seemed to be in thought, Gon reached over and grabbed a few tissues from his nightstand and cleaned his length, allowing it to become flaccid again.

"T-Thank you."

"For what?"

"For all of this." Gon started to get dressed.

"Don't mention it. That's what best friends are for." Killua winks at Gon and lays down on his preferred side of the bed with his legs curled.

He really did portray a cat. A really... cute cat.

"Well, let's get some shut eye now." 

Gon nods and lays next to Killua, letting himself fall into a blissful dream.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it! And I apologize for not updating for so long. I haven't had wifi so currently I am connected to a hot spot. Anyhow, I'll see you next time! Have a fabulous day~


	5. Jealousy x Emanates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #5: Gon and Killua have been attending NGL High school, where Zushi transfers there. What happens when Gon spends a bit more time with Zushi instead of Killua?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in a while. And for that, I sincerely apologize. My brother has been using this laptop and currently, my laptop, doesn't have a charger. And! Not to mention we've been living off of a hot spot. Ahh, the struggles. But anyhow, I have still managed to get this out to you. So please, enjoy :)

Killua sits boredly in class. If Gon wasn't on the opposite side of the classroom, thing's wouldn't be as boring.  
  


He sighs, wondering how lovely it would feel to thread their fingers between each other's.

But obviously, that would never happen, they weren't boyfriends or anything. Although Killua wished one day they would be.  
  
  
"Alright class, we have a new transfer student. Welcome him with open arms."

Killua snorts.  
 _'All I need is Gon, no one else.'_   He thinks snidely.

It was true, Gon was someone he couldn't bare to lose. He was important.  
Well Alluka was the one person in his family who understood him. 

  
So Alluka and Gon were the only one's he desired to protect.

Killua's thoughts popped like that of a balloon when the transfer student announced his name.

  
"My name is Zushi, pleasure to join you all." he bowed, "Osu!"

He said it with a tone that showed saying that was instinctive. A catch phrase of some sort. Zushi's cheeks turned pink and he walked to an empty seat on the right side of the classroom where Gon sat.

  
Killua grit his teeth and clutched onto the fabric of his shorts furiously when he saw Zushi stare at Gon wondrously. 

 _Gon couldn't possibly gain any feelings for Zushi could he...?_  
No way. There was just no way.

For the rest of the class period, Killua remained silent like always and zoned out, which led to some really depressing thoughts.

  
The bell finally rang which brought him out of his gloomy state of mind.

Stepping over the threshold, Gon was waiting for him by the door and they went to their next class with Zushi tagging along and ranting about how much he could bench in weight lifting.

Killua cringed inwardly at this kid. He wasn't anything impressive.  
"Ha, I can bench more than you. And I'm sure Gon can too."  
  
He wanted Zushi to be a friend, but it was so hard when the damned guy was so close to Gon.

For this class, he zoned out on his stomach that was growling loudly. Good thing the teacher was talking loud enough to cover up the starving cries.

He started to grow impatient, wanting to go to break as soon as possible.

And so, Killua stuck through the rest of his current class and another torturous period, and finally made it to break.  
  
He was occupying the vending machine with dysfunctions where it was possible to steal your money. But Killua didn't care. Every time he used it, it was faithful. He was so used to it that he continued to use it when no one else would.  
  
Gon stalked up behind him, the two alone.  
  
"Yo, what's up?"  
  
"Just getting a drink." Killua mashed the button for Strawberry Daiquiri and soon, it popped out.

"Not what you're doing. What's been wrong with you? Have you been avoiding me?"  
  
"No. There is no reason for me too."  
  
Gon glared. "Well... there is Zushi. You weren't acting that way until he came along."  
  
Killua became pensive and became the aggressive instigator.  
"Why should I be jealous of that little shit? Like please, really?!"  
  
"Well, You sure sound jealous."

"I'm not. It's not my fault I'd be a way better boyfriend to you than him." Killua crossed his arms with defiance.  
  
Seconds passed before he realized he had said exactly what he had been thinking. He didn't mean to confess.  
  
Gon stared at him and Killua avoided eye contact, chugging half of his drink to rid of the dryness in his throat.  
  
"What? It's because you want to be my boyfriend?"

"No! I'd never want to be your boyfriend! I mean- we're just friends..."

He realized he must have said something wrong due to Gon's frown and how his frame wilted.

"Yeah, well, whatever. Zushi wanted to hang out after school if you're still down to hang out even if he's tagging along."

Killua hesitated, drinking more Daiquiri to quell his nervousness.  
"Uhh, sure, why not."

Gon nods.

"Well see ya then." He waved at Killua and disappeared down the end of the hallway.

Killua sat down roughly on a bench, clutching the straps of his backpack.

 _'I just fucking dug myself into an even deeper hole.'_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You didn't wait for me." Gon whines and sits next to Killua, setting his tray down which made his pudding jiggle in a funny way.

"The lunch line was shorter than usual, so I decided to help myself to it before it got crowded."  That wasn't a total lie...

Zushi soon joins them and sit's across the table so he could face both of them.

"Hey Killua! I haven't really been able to talk to you."

"I've been pretty busy."

Gon nudged his leg from beneath the table.

"Oh... well it's nice to see you guys again! It's been a while but I can see you two are as close as ever!"

Killua has been friends with Gon since the 4th grade, they met Zushi in the 6th grade.  
Then in 7th, Zushi moved away and it's just been him and Gon.

So they've been friends from the 4th grade to 12th. It's not a surprise they are still so close.

Some people asked Killua on many occasionally whether they were together and he always had to deny what he wanted to be true.

"Zushi is talking to you." Gon poked Killua on the cheek.

Blushing, he slightly glares at Gon.

"Sorry, I was thinking. Now what was it?" His voice has and edge to it as he turned to face Zushi.

"Is it okay if I hang out with Gon?"

"Why are you asking for my permission? Gon is his own person."

"W-Well I thought maybe you'd mind. Or you might want to hang out with him since you guys are best friends and all."

"It's fine, I don't mind."

Killua studied Zushi.  
He seemed to be nervous of Killua and afraid. But with Gon, he seemed very relaxed.

Well, maybe Killua would be nicer to him if he didn't cling around Gon so much.

Clawing at his legs under the table, he exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding in.

The bell rang, and he quickly slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Hey, wait up!" Gon called out.

Killua dumped his tray and wait for Gon and of course Zushi followed since he had the same gym class as them.

Sighing, he didn't bother going to the dressing room since he was basically already dressed in his shorts. He simply took off his long sleeved shirt to reveal a tank top.

Shoving his hands deep into his pockets, he sat on the bleachers, greeting Gon and Zushi as they sat next to him.

"What do you think we're doing today?"

"Hopefully soccer." Killua said, expressing a bit of excitement.

"I forgot to mention, but Killua loved soccer. He has a talent for it though for some reason he doesn't bother to sign up for the soccer team."

"Just because I love soccer doesn't mean I'll play it in front of bleachers full of people."

"Did you ever for football Gon-San?"

"Of course!"

"Killua-San must be very strong in his legs. And you Gon-San must be strong in your arms."

"I take leg strength very seriously." Killua admits.

They go silent when the gym teacher starts taking role.

Kilua crossed his fingers when he saw the assistant coach walk out with a soccer ball in hand.  
He could barely contain his excitement, getting giddy in his seat.

Gon giggled under his breath.

They all started making their way outside. When they got to the field, they created two teams and split them in half so then there would be 4 teams.

Killua was one of the first people to be picked by one of the team leaders. It just showed how much people knew that Killua was really good at soccer.

Gon watched in amazement as Killua strode onto the field.

He tapped the ground with the top of his show and bent his knees ever so slightly; ready to run.

Killua at first, was very self conscious with Gon watching him, but he wanted to show off so Gon would be impressed and Zushi would be in awe with jealousy.

The coach blew the whistle and Killua raced forward.

He kicked the ball hard and sent it flying across the field, his teammate received it but another played stole the ball back.

Killua greedily took the ball back with satisfaction and made a goal.

He grinned and wiped his head due to all the sweat already forming in beads as he heard people cheering, and hearing Gon cheer was definitely the best of all.

"Wow Killua! You really did good out there!" Gon told him as he passed by him since it was his teams turn to play.

Killua had been put on Team A against Team B.  
But Gon had been put on Team C with Zushi. Sometimes life was so unfair...

Like having Zushi hang around Gon. Or how he couldn't sit next to Gon in class. Or how he couldn't even be on the same team as him but somehow Zushi got lucky.

Sighing, he waited along the sidelines as Team C and D went head to head, awaiting his Team's turn.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After school, Killua waited for Gon at the entrance of the school building.

He was a bit angry Zushi has to mess up their routine.

"Oi, Killua!" Gon greeted cheerfully.

Zushi waved slightly, but somewhat avoided eye contact. It was almost as if he knew he was doing something wrong.

"Ready? Where to?" Killua questions.

"I guess to the arcade or movies."

"How about both?" Zushi suggests.

"You got enough money kid?" Killua turned away.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Well let's go." They followed Killua to his car. He hopped in front. Gon called shotgun, although Zushi didn't plan on calling for shotgun anyhow.

They went to the arcade first and there, Killua was greeted by his friend Ikalgo.

The red haired teen spoke. "Hey Killua!"

"Oh, it's you Ikalgo."

"What brings you down here- and who's that kid over there with Gon?"  
He pointed to the two who were playing Pacman.

"Just chillin ya know? And that's Zushi, our old friend."

"I take it he's just Gon's friend?" Ikalgo cocked a brow at Killua.

"Yeah. I totally lied. I despise him."

"Why? Because he's stealing Gon away from you?"

"I- of course not! Why would I be jealous of him?"

"Because he's hogging your boyfriend?"

"He..." Killua glares at Ikalgo. "Gon isn't my boyfriend."

"But you want him to be." Ikalgo spoke straight forward.

Killua grabbed Ikalgo's wrist and squeezed extremely hard, cutting off the blood flow. "No I don't."

"Fine-Fine, you don't!"   
He let go and Ikalgo rubbed his wrist in pain.

Gon called Killua over.

"Well, I have to go Ikalgo."

"Yeah, see you some other time."

Killua waved and joined up with Gon and Zushi. His heart still in despair.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To the movies they went.  
And the girl running the front desk turned out to be his friend, Palm.

"Palm? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Uhh, I work here dimwit. So how's it going between you and Gon?"

Killua slightly shushed her since Gon and Killua were close by at a candy machine while he got the tickets.

"Nothing. We're just best friends! Also, I need 3 tickets for the best movie you have."

"Why are you blushing then?" She regarded the last bit.

"Because who wouldn't be startled by a question like that?"

"Well... I think you feel something for him but just won't or can't admit it. You're a good enough friend of mine where I know you're feeling gloomy."

She looked at Zushi who was guiding Gon to Killua by his shoulders.

"It's because of him isn't it?"

Killua goes silent as they plant themselves next to him.

"Here's your tickets. Enjoy the movie." She winks at him.

"Tch. I'll text you later." He gave her a curt nod and walked into their designated movie room.

He sat between them, earning Zushi to keep his distance.

Gon bought two drinks. One for Zushi,  and the other for them to share.

Gon leant over and took a sip. After he drew back, Killua took a sip too.  
He felt giddy for some reason. It was like indirectly kissing him.

All the previews passed by and by that time, the movie started. Gon's hand made it's way onto Killua's thigh.

The warmth that passed through his shorts made him shiver and twitch.

He opened his mouth to ask what Gon was doing, but nothing came out. And so he gulped dryly.

Gon started rubbing softly with his index finger along Killua's inner thigh.

Why? Why was Gon doing this?

Killua bit his lip and clenched the armrest tightly.

A light gasp escaped his throat when Gon began kneading gently at Killua's skin.

"Hey Gon." Zushi whispered.  
Killua jolted out of his reverie and slapped Gon's hand away.

He didn't know what to do in this awkward moment. He realized he was hard, but with the dark theater you couldn't notice. And he was instantly glad he wore baggy shorts that day.

The movie was mere background noise to him since all he could think about was how Gon did that like they were really together. Like what had given him the right in the first place?

He huffed. No way could he focus on the movie now.

What was this movie even called again?

He endured the movie, but his hard on never went away due to how he kept reliving what happened in his head.

The movie ended and he still didn't know the name of it. He didn't even know what had happened overall.

All he could envision was Gon's tan hand feeling on his skin.

"Did you like it?" Gon questioned, not exactly pointing the question to either of them, just out in the open.

"Of course I did!" Zushi fist bumped the air.

"Yeah, it was alright."

When they exited the dark room and into the blinding bright lighted entrance, Killua noticed Palm was gone.

_'Must have been a shift change.'_

They got back into Killua's car and followed the directions Zushi proclaimed. And soon, it was just him and Gon in the car.

"Killua?"

"What is it?" He looked straight forward, focusing on the road.

"Do... you like me?"

They came upon a red light.  
"I should probably be asking you that first."

"Okay look, I only did that because-"

"Because you can't get Zushi?"

"What? No!"

"Well I'm not an idiot Gon! I know you like him. Why you did what you did in there, I don't know but-"

"No! You apparently don't know anything like you claim to."

"Oh yeah? Bestow upon me just why exactly I'm in the wrong here."  
He clenched the steering wheel. He was getting impatient with the red light and with Gon.

His heart was pounding.

"You're wrong because I don't like hi-"

"Don't lie to me! It hurts me enough when he is around you. And it'll be like that every day from now on? Hell no!"

The traffic was building up and Killua thought the red light seemed to last forever.

"Look, Killua. I really don't like him. Trust me."

"How do I know you're not lying? A-And it's not like I care."

"I'm not lying." Gon reached over and caressed Killua's cheek, turning his face so they could look in one another's eyes. 

"Gon..."

"I like you. Well I have liked you since we met so... it's more of love than like."

Killua blushed, his heart was pounding and it was like his life was suddenly going down the right path. A lump formed in his throat.

"I-I uhh... don't know what to say..."

"Just say you like me too."   
He smiled warmly and moved his hand from Killua's cheek to behind his neck.

Gon pulled him in, their lips had barely brushed when a furious honk came from behind Killua's vehicle.

He cringed and started driving.

"You distracted me from the green light!" He fixed the lining of his shirt, grinning lopsided like a fool.

"Oops, sorry."

"So... I don't have to worry about Zushi?"

"Only if you're willing to become my boyfriend. We tell him, then he won't be as clingy."

"I-I... sure. Yes, I want to go out with you."

Gon chuckled. "Good, now I can do this."

He reached over the middle console and grabbed Killua's hand as the white haired teen drove him home in happiness.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo! Hope you all liked it. It took a while to type out. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Have a wonderful day!  
> ~PewCryBusOsh

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first story I have ever written on here, and I would appreciate good feedback ^.^ Any suggestions on how to work on my writing can be offered. Thanks for reading~


End file.
